Army Of Two
by Being A Wall Flower Rocks
Summary: Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.
1. Introduction

**So this is my first Glee fic. It's a bit AU and dramatic at times, I don't know how much I'm gonna update, I've got another story going and a lot of school work to do, so just warning you in advance. If you like it please leave a review, thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee Quinntana would've been on by season 1 and it would be solely based in NY._  
_**

* * *

Santana's POV

I duck behind the trench just before my head could get blown off by flying bullets. I look around and see the rest of my comrades firing back blindly, but I stay down to catch my breath.

"Lopez, no tea breaks!" Yells the Sergeant. With a loud sigh I pop back up and begin to shoot back at the gunner that's been mowing down anyone that peaks out of cover. He falls backwards as his chest is torn open by the short volley exploding from my gun. "Nice shooting, solider."

A piece of paper falls from the pocket of my jacket as I sit and reload, I quickly grab it from the dirt, not wanting to loose it. Before replacing it back in my pocket I stare at for a few seconds; it's a picture of Quinn, she has her head tipped back slightly, laughing at something that I had said before snapping the picture. As I study it the day that both our lives went to shit comes to the surface of my mind.

_Flashback_

_After a particularly terrible shift at the diner I can't wait to have some along time with just Quinn. Luckily Kurt and Rachel, our best friends from high school and room mates, will be at Callbacks until the wee hours of the morning. Gotta love karaoke bars. I smile at the image of a drunk Kurt and Rachel arguing yet again about who sang 'Defying Gravity' better.  
_

_As I unlock the door to the loft I immediately feel like something is off, but I can't put my finger on it. I shrug it off, blaming it on fatigue. Opening the door I'm met with the sight off an Army officer sitting on the couch talking to Quinn with a cup of coffee in hand. I slowly shut the door and hang up my coat, delaying whatever this is for as long as I can.  
_

_"Santana Lopez?" The officer asks, standing up and setting down his coffee._

_"Who wants to know?" I ask_

_"The United States Army." He replies coolly, handing me an envelope. "One week." With that he walks out the of front door._

_I open the envelope with shaking hands, only to have my worst fears confirmed. I distantly feel the envelope slip from my hands and someone calling my name, but it feels like a life time away._

_End Flashback_

I stuff the picture back into my pocket, and shake my head roughly, dissipating the memory. With my gun newly reloaded and a feeling of repulsion towards myself I jump up and release the whole magazine into a few pore suckers faces.

...

When we finally return to base I only manage to get 10 feet out of the truck when a couple guys from my unit run up behind me.

"That was some sweet shooting out there, Lopez." Thing 1 says.

"Yeah, you shot those bastards right to hell, just where they belong." Thing 2 agrees, clapping me on the back. They both run off after that to hit their heads against walls or something.

My shoulders slump even more than before, I can't understand what joy they can get by taking another persons life. A strong hand squeezes my shoulder, I turn to be met with the sad smile of Private Sam Evans, the one of the only good things about being drafted into the Army. He wraps his arm around my shoulders as we walk to the barracks. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't have to. Just having him next to me makes me feel better, he's the only one that understands and shares my lack of excitement for slaughter.

_FlashBack_

_Kurt clings to me like his life depends on it, sobs wrack his body._

_"S-stay safe. Come b-back soon. O-okay?" He cries._

_"I'l' try my best." I attempt to finish it off with a laugh but it ends up a kind of choking gasp instead. When Kurt finally lets go of me he immediately falls into his boyfriend Blaine's awaiting arms. Rachel basically throws herself onto me and gives me the same treatment as Kurt._

_Lastly, I turn to Quinn. I smile at her as I try and memorize every little detail of the way she looks. She cups my face in her hands and crashes our lips together in a fiery, passionate, and much too short kiss. When we break apart I lean my forehead against her own._

_"Stay alive or I'll kick your ass." She whispers, this time my laugh is genuine._

_All too soon I'm walking towards the plane, I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I don't notice anyone beside me until they talk._

_"I never thought saying goodbye would hurt so much." He's tall and strong looking with choppy blonde hair and a goofy grin displayed on his massive lips. I follow his gaze to a crying black women._

_"What's her name?" I ask._

_"Mercedes. She's my Fiancée." He looks at me with a kind and strangely contagious smile. "Sam Evans." I shake his hand firmly._

_"Santana Lopez." _

_"So, I saw you getting you mack on with that blonde chick before, gonna tell me her name?" He asks cheekily._

_"'That blonde chick' is Quinn, my girlfriend." I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face just thinking about her._

_"'Love is an emotion experienced by many but enjoyed by few.'" Sam says, "I guess we're those few, huh?"_

_End Flashback_

"Go take a shower, Lopez. You stink." Sam says pinching his nose in mock disgust. I playfully shove him away from me as we part ways to our separate rooms. When I walk into my room I see Tina Cohen-Chang, my room mate and only other friend here, in the middle of a Skype call with her boyfriend Mike.

"T'sup, Girl Chang, proposed yet?" I tease as I lie down on my bed. I'm fairly sure that I hear Mike laugh while Tina grabs the closest thing to her, which happen to be a very thick, very heavy field tactics guide, and throws it at me. It hits me in the shoulder none too gently and I groan loudly and roll of the bed clutching my shoulder in a very exaggerated gesture of pain.

Tine just shakes her head and continues her conversation with Mike. I groan even louder and bump her chair with my foot. She completely ignores me. But now I'm definitely sure that Mike is laughing. I continue to bump her chair and make a lot of noise. Up until the point where Tina grabs my foot and drags me out the door and onto the dirt outside. I give up and walk back inside where Mike is laughing very hard and if looks could kill then I'm pretty sure he would be dead 30 times over.

"You got dust all over my uniform." I say seriously. Tina looks at me and we both start laughing. Out here the moment you step outside you are instantly covered in a layer of grime, patrolling all day on the dust covered roads doesn't really help either.

"Oh, hey, Santana. Didn't see you over there." Calls Mike. I shoot him a glare before heading to have a shower in the scorching heat under freezing water, a strangely tolerable mix.

* * *

**So that was the introduction, the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Thanks for reading! please leave a review! **


	2. She Lied

**Chapter 2! I've made this chapter a bit longer so I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"God, it's horrible. The only thing that Rachel talks about is 'Funny Girl' this, 'Funny Girl' that. I'm kinda worried that Kurt's gonna throw himself out of the window." I can't help but laugh at the adorably annoyed look on Quinn's slightly pixelated face. "This is _not_ funny, Santana. While even I can appreciate 'Funny Girl' the movie, with the amount of times I've been forced to watch it in the last couple of weeks I think I would rather watch 'The Hunger Games'."

"Whoa, that bad, huh?" I laugh even harder at the glare she gives me. _God, she's so cute when she's angry_. "Speaking of the Olsen twins, are they around?"

"They're both still in class." I try not to look too disappointed, but I honestly miss them almost as much as I do Quinn. "Puck called the other day." Quinn quickly changes the subject, which I'm grateful for. I smile, Puck was my best friend all through middle school and high school, he was always right there beside me when I needed him. But after high school he moved to LA and Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and I moved to NY. Believe it or not the five of us made quite the group misfits.

"What'd he have to say?"

"He asked how you were, and when you were coming home. He was pretty offended by the lack of contact you've had with him." Quinn added the last part with a smile so I new that Puck wasn't angry with me, one thing you never want to encounter is an angry Puck. "Then he asked me what I was wearing." She shivered.

"What _were_ you wearing?" I ask with a smirk. Quinn just shakes her head and laughs at me.

"I swear to god you haven't changed a single bit since high school." She chuckles.

"Not true." I defend, which Quinn scoffs at.

"And how is that?" She asks with a clearly disbelieving expression.

"I don't wear fake nails anymore." I counter with a smirk. Quinn's eyes widen with realization, then she glares. Again.

"Don't you dare, not over skype, Asshole." In return I wave my fingers in front of the webcam, Quinn covers her face with hands and duck her head down, I can't help but laugh.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your Skype sex." Tina says as she walks into the room and covers her eyes with her hands as if she were about to see something scandalist. I laugh harder and Quinn blushes as Tina hurries out the door carrying her iPod.

"So anyway, I've been ranting, how are you?" _Mood killer._

"As well as can be expected." I don't want Quinn to worry but I know that lying would be pointless, she can read me like book. "It's hot, it's dusty, the mornings are early, the nights are late." Suddenly Quinn begins to cry.

"Quinn? It's okay, everything's gonna work out fine. It's really not that bad over here." I've always been really shit at comforting people when they cry.

"It's not okay. Nothing is okay, Santana. You're over there fighting a pride war, and I have no idea when or _if_ your going to come back. Everyday, _every-fucking-day, _I watch the news with Rachel and Kurt and pray to god that there's nothing about the war! I'm scared to look at the mail in case there's a letter there with the U.S Army seal! I flinch every time someone knocks at the door because it might be an officer! I miss you so much, Santana." Quinn basically whispers the last part.

"I miss you, too, more than I can put into words. But trust me on this; as long as you're over there, I promise that I will always come back home. No matter what goes down here, I will get back to you even if I have to swim half way around the world. That's a promise. And I _always_ keep my promises." I talk slowly and forcefully, needing to make sure that I get my point across loud and clear.

"I love you, Santana Lopez."

"I love you too." We talk for a few more minutes before I have to end the call.

* * *

The next morning I walk towards the helicopter with Sam and Tina by my side, Thing 1 and Thing 2 are already there with the Lieutenant.

"Well you all took your bloody time." Thing 1 snipes as soon as we're seated.

"I like threesomes as much as the next guy, but next time make it quick." Thing 2 earns three equally annoyed glares for that one. I'm about to say a comeback when the lieutenant leans out of the chopper, motioning us to come in.

"Stop arguing like a bunch of bitches with their G-strings too tight and listen up." Let's just say that the Lieutenant isn't anyone's favourite guy to have around. "Our patrol zone borders enemy territory, so I need everyone to keep an eye on the ground and the other in the air. Things have been pretty quiet lately so we're not expecting much trouble, but on the off chance that those fuckers decide to engage everyone must be prepared. Do I make myself heard?"

"Yes, sir." We all chant in unison.

The Lieutenant makes his way to sit in the co-pilots seat, the other five of us make ourselves comfortable in the back.

"So, Sam. When you get back, what type of wedding are you and 'Cedes gonna have?" Tina asks. This had been an one and off subject for the three of us since Sam and Mercedes Skyped a few days ago making wedding plans. Tina and I had tried to listen in but Sam wouldn't have it.

"I've always liked the idea of an outside wedding and so does Mercedes, but I have no clue where." Sam replies with a thoughtful look.

"Hawaii!" Tina immediately shouts, pointing her finger in Sam's face. "On the beach. How romantic." Tina goes off into this weird dream state she has, I think she wants to get married herself a little too badly.

"How cliché." I shake my head at Sam.

"Just because you don't know how to be romantic. I bet the most romantic thing you've done for Quinn would be buying her a beer and telling her that she looks hot while watching the football." Tina jokes, though I can tell she's at least a bit serious.

"That's not true." I defend, Tina give me an are-you-kidding-me look. "I'd tell her she's sexy." Tina slaps the back of head. "Ow... No need for that. I was only joking." The three of us laugh before Tina looks back at me.

"But seriously, how do you even have a girlfriend?" She looks completely serious, _what's that supposed to mean?_

"I have a girlfriend because-" I motion to my body, "and-" I flash Tina my most charismatic smile. "Point made." I say, brushing imaginary dust of my shoulder.

"Wow. What a catch." She responds sarcastically. "As long as you keep your mouth shut and your legs open you can have a happy and healthy relationship with whoever you desire." _Low blow, dude. _Just as I'm about to show Tina how to shove someone's foot so far up their own ass that they can taste the rubber of their soles there's a very loud _bang._

"_ENEMY FIRE!" _ The lieutenant shouts from the front.

Thing 1, Dave Karofsky is his real name I think, immediately starts firing the 50 cal at the small enemy troop below.

Sam and I lean out of the other side of the chopper trying to get a good shot in. Bullets hit the side of the cab with loud bangs, that's when I catch sight of the missile launcher being loaded. I grab Sam and push us backwards into the main cab not a second too early as a missile collides with the tail of the chopper. Dave is thrown forwards from the impact, I reach my hand out to the side and manage to grab the neck of his jacket before he falls to his death, I hear a _crack_ as my shoulder is bent in a very awkward direction and I cry out in pain.

"_Santana!"_ I turn my head around to look at Tina, her and Sam are both crouching down as close to the middle of the cab as possible, but it's not them that I focus my full attention on. Instead I focus on the mountain side rushing up to meet the chopper.

* * *

Quinn's POV

"Rachel, I'll just be a second, _please_." Kurt groans for about the fourth time while bashing his first on the closed bathroom door.

"No! Do you think that these eyebrows happen on their own? Because they don't!" Rachel shouts back, I'm sure that she's doing some very dramatic hand gestures right now but, alas, the door is firmly shut and locked, much to Kurt's annoyance.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Oh hell, no. This shit just got serious. "Exit the bathroom this second or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what, Kurt? Spray me with hair product until I can't move? You already tried that once, remember?"

"For god sakes!" I cry, standing from my position on the couch to glare at them. "Rachel, just let Kurt use the toilet while you're plucking your mono brow!"

"Gross! I will not be in a bathroom with anybody while they're doing something so personal!" Is Rachel's reply.

"It's not _personal _it's using a toilet. In case you've never noticed; _everybody has to go sometimes!" _This conversation is really pissing me off. No pun intended.

_"_Well, if Kurt didn't have a bladder the size of a small wood-land creature we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"

"I can't control the size of my bladder anymore than you can control the way young children cry when they see you on the street!" Kurt yells.

Before the argument can get any further there's a knock on the door.

"Oh, Rachel, I'll bet that's Quentin Tarantino asking for his ego back!" Kurt shouts, I glare at him before opening the front door.

My heart sinks and I can't seem to catch my breath. It's an Army officer.

"Quinn Fabray?" He asks.

"Yes, that's me." I take a step away from the door to allow him to enter. I chance a look at the bathroom, Kurt and Rachel are standind by the door, the argument they were having moments ago long forgotten. The officer sits on the couch, I sit across from him in an arm chair.

"My name is Commander Steve Hail." He take a pause to remove the hat from his head. "I regret to inform you that Private Santana Lopez was killed in action while on a patrol." When people experience a tragedy they often stay 'my world spun out of control'. Well, mine stopped dead in it's tracks. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, I couldn't move.

"What happened?" I manage to choke after a lengthy pause.

"Private Lopez's helicopter was attacked by a small brigade of rebel troops, the helicopter was shot down. All seven occupants of the aircraft were found on site." His tone remains stoic and hard.

"How do you know it was them?" I can't stop the question from being asked. The commander gives me a sympathetic look before replying with some shit about location trackers and 'last known co-ordinates'. He knew what I meant.

"These were in the wreckage." The commander reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace, he place it in my hand. It's dog tags, Santana's dog tags.

"Unfortunately, the bodies that were found were too mutilated for burial." He goes onto explain about how Santana's unit were likely burned alive in the helicopter on the desert floor before being blown to oblivion. Okay, so he doesn't word it exactly like that but what's the difference. He leaves soon after informing me when and where the service will be held.

When he's gone I slowly open my hand to look at the dog tags. I let the sobs take control over my body, Kurt and Rachel are beside me, hugging me. I can't remember when they moved.

* * *

The rain falls down in sheets, soaking the coats of the people around me and the dirt beneath my feet. How fitting.

"This is absolute bullshit." Noah Puckerman says from beside me. I hear Rachel slap some part of his body. I look across at his to see him staring at his feet with tears running silently down his face and onto the already soaked ground. He caught the first plane out of LAX when we called him. And when I say we I mean Rachel, she -surprisingly- has been the most calm about this.

"She deserved so much more. She can't even have a proper funeral for Christ sakes." I can hear the waver in Puck's voice as he says 'she'.

"Noah, have a little respect." Even though I'm not looking at her I know that Rachel is staring at me.

There are only two other families here, I guess the rest don't come from New York.

One of them is an Asian family; A husband and wife are clinging to each other desperately while crying, I'm guessing they're the parents. There is another older couple standing slightly behind them, watching a young man walk towards the cross stuck in the ground with someone's name on it. The man falls to his knees in front of the cross, keeling over and weeping hysterically; boyfriend, or maybe husband.

The other family consists of five people; there is an older couple, parents. Standing just in front of the parents are two young kids, about 7 and 9 maybe, both with blonde hair and blue eyes, siblings probably. Last, is a plumb black women weeping into the chest of the father. Even from this distance I can see the shiny surface of an engagement ring.

I then look across at Puck, Rachel and Kurt. All three of them are crying, Kurt and Rachel are in some weird, awkward sideways hug, Puck is staring at the ground as if willing it to swallow him. We are not the only ones who have lost someone, but frankly, I don't have the energy to concentrate on anything.

The sobbing takes over yet again, but this time I don't stop it. I distantly feel Puck wrap his arms around me and I lean into his touch and let memories float into my mind.

* * *

_It's the first day of high school and I honestly couldn't be more nervous. I'm the last one in the hallway as I am already 20 minute late for class, awesome first impression on the teachers._

_I close my locker door and quickly turn around just in time to collide with someone face first, we both fall backwards from the impact. I'm about to go all ape shit at this person when I find myself face to face with the prettiest girl that I've ever seen._

_She has long black hair that's pulled into a messy pony tail, she has the most enchanting brown eyes I've ever seen. _

_"Um... S-sorry, I... errrr." I quickly stand up, the girl following suit. "Quinn Fabray." I say, holding out my hand -Mental fist pump moment for coherent speech-. She smiles._

_"Well, Quinn Fabray, while this has been wonderful I should probably get to class." She starts to walk back down the hall._

_"Wait!" She turn around and looks at me."Aren't you going to tell me your name?"_

_"What's the fun in that?" She smirks. "Then we wouldn't have an excuse to do this again sometime." With that she turns the corner and once again I am alone in the hallway._

* * *

I vaguely feel something hard hit my knees, water soaks through my jeans but I couldn't care less. Puck's arms are still around me as we both kneel on the ground a few metres behind the cross. I can't tell the difference between the rain and salty tears, it doesn't matter anymore. More memories file into my head.

* * *

_Two weeks into school and I've already joined the Cheer squad, don't judge, it's kind of hard not to when my older sister was basically the best of the best in the world of the Cheerio's. And besides, everyone cares about popularity, they just don't act on it. I'm not one of those people._

_"You think this is hard! Try being water boarded, that's hard!" Coach Sue Sylvester screams at us. I loose my balance at the top of pyramid and fall backwards, only to be caught in a pair of strong arms. I turn my head to look at my saviour, hazel meets brown as I'm met with the smirking face of Mystery Girl._

_"Now, I'm pretty sure you did that on purpose." She grin as she puts me down, I instantly feel my cheeks turn bright red. "Santana Lopez." __The name suits her perfectly. _

_"Well, Santana Lopez, while this has been wonderful I should probably get to class." I mimic her tone of our previous meeting. I start to walk away._

_"Hey! I just saved your life, shouldn't I get something for my heroics?" She gives me a goofy smile that I can't help but return._

_"What's the fun in that?" I say as I slowly walk backwards to the locker rooms, "Then we wouldn't have an excuse to do this again sometime." As I turn around I can hear her laugh, it instantly becomes my favourite sound. I make a mental goal to get her to laugh as much as I possibly can._

* * *

I find myself smiling at the memory, and the pain becomes just an ounce less difficult to manage. Until I remember the last time that I talked to Santana.

_I promise that I will always come back home. No matter what goes down here, I will get back to you even if I have to swim half way around the world. _

She lied.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. I'm sorry if the sad parts of this chapter weren't very sad, I kinda find it hard to write sad stuff cause I'm generally I happy person, so I hope it wasn't completely stoic. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee it wouldn't suck now. **


	3. More Than Anything

**I am not sure what counts as taking too long to update, but I'll try to update sooner next time. Also, I apologize for any military stuff that is inaccurate or wrong. I don't know everything about the Army nor am I going to check everything with the internet, I will check important stuff of course though. Any references that I use might be a bit old and not used any more, but my grandfather is the only person I know that has ever been in the military and obviously that was a while ago. If inaccuracy annoys anyone then you've been warned. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Santana's POV

_"Lopez!"_

My eyes snap open, my vision is blurry and I can distantly hear a muffled popping sound.

"Santana, hey. Focus."

Dave Karofsky is holding onto the fabric of my t-shirt and pulling me to my feet, he doesn't let go as we stumble forwards. Dave is dragging another person with his other hand but I can't find the energy to turn my head. As my senses come back to me and my head clears I am aware of the enormous amount of pain in my right shoulder.

"Got them." Announces Dave, "The lieutenant and Azimio are dead." Dave's voice is shaky and unsure of itself, Azimio was his best friend.

He drops me and the other person side by side leaning against a large boulder or something. When I turn my head I see that Sam is the one next to me, like me he seems to be just regaining conciousness. The back of his head is soaked in blood, a big contrast to his blonde hair. Past him I can see Tina and the pilot firing guns at who I'm guessing to be the rebels that shot us down. From this angle I can't see any significant injuries. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding knowing that both my friends are alive. Too bad the same couldn't be said for the lieutenant or Thing 2. On my other side Dave is also shooting.

"I'm out of ammo!" Tina calls.

"Me too!" The pilot, Elliot, responds.

"I've only got one more round, what the hell do we do?" Dave says. My heart sinks, we survived a helicopter crash only to be killed immediately after.

As soon as Dave fires his last bullet the rebels surround our little group. There are only about twelve of them, but that is still more than double our numbers.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the soldiers orders in thickly accented English. This guy appears to be the leader of the group. Tina, Dave and Elliot place their empty guns on the ground. "Stand up!" We all do as he says, my shoulder screaming in pain and for the first time I noticed a throbbing above my right eye.

A few of the soldiers walk to the area behind us, leaving only the leader and four others. We all remain perfectly still as they step forwards and remove our dog tags from our necks.

"If your going to kill us can you get it over with already?" I mentally punch myself at my words. The leader laughs bitterly.

"We don't want to kill you, if we did you'd all be dead." The soldiers that were behind us come back into view, between them they carry five bodies of rebels that must've been killed in the shoot out, if the fact that they were moving them at all surprised me then when they put the dead into our helicopter caused me to loose any words on my tongue. The leader then throws our dog tags in there as well.

"You might want to take a few steps back." He said with a disgusting smirk. All of us- including the rebels- moved back a fair way. A rebel soldier then reloads the rocket launcher and the helicopter is blown into the sky before an unrecognisable hulk of metal returns to the ground.

All of us still weak, we fall into a line as the rebels march us god know where. I stare at the back of Elliot's head in front of me to try and keep my mind of the ever increasing pain in my shoulder.

I was going pretty well up until I tripped over my feet, landing with my face in the dirt, and immediately drawing the attention of everyone to myself.

"Get up." Growled the soldier behind me. With the pain worse then ever I struggled into a kneeling position, summoning the energy to get to my feet. Apparently I wasn't fast enough because the soldier grabs the back of my t-shirt and forces me to stand. I've never been a person to sit and take abuse, whatever the situation, so instead of doing the sensible thing and accepting it I turn around and shove the soldier away from me, he obviously wasn't expecting it as he stumbles backwards before falling onto his ass, I was pretty proud of myself. Until the bullet connected with my kneecap that is.

I once again fell to the ground, this time much more painfully. My shoulder is basically a bruise in comparison to the agony in my knee. Two sets of hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to my feet, blood has already soaked through the entire length of my pants from my knee down.

"Let's go. I want to arrive before the sun goes down." The leader says as he re-holsters his hand gun.

* * *

Quinn's POV

_Ever since last weeks cheer practice I have been completely unable to keep a certain Latina out of my head. And I have basically given up trying to avoid thinking of her. I mean, seriously, if you had to get anything stuck in your head I'll bet a million you'd rather it be one Santana Lopez then say, Rebecca Black's new song._

_"Hey, Blondie!" I turn around to be met with the smiling face of my main thoughts. "Since I saved your life and all, I was thinking that you could but me a coffee after school." Did she just ask me out? No, don't over think it Q. I return her smile._

_"How do you know I haven't got other plans?" I reply. Santana smirks._

_"Because, even if you did, you would cancel them."_

_"And what would make you think that?"_

_"Is that a yes?" How the hell could that be interpreted as a yes? I roll my eyes and try desperately not to smile. "I'll meet you by the main entrance after school." Santana then walks away to her next class._

_..._

_After what I'm pretty sure was the longest maths lesson ever I make my way to the front doors, and true to her word, Santana is leaning against the wall, somehow looking like a supermodel._

_I greet her with a smile and we walk side by side to the Lima Bean, Lima's worst and only coffee shop. Conversation has never been so easy than when I'm with Santana, even the short silences in between topics are completely comfortable. I find myself opening up more and more._

_"Do you have any brother's or sisters?" Santana asks after we have ordered our coffees._

_"Yeah, my older sister Fran, she's goes to Ohio State. Everything she has ever done is like, the benchmark for me. My parents expect me to be exactly like her or something, she's studying to become a lawyer. No thank you." I reply._

_"So, what is it that Quinn Fabray does want to do?" Santana asks._

_"I love photography." I say truthfully, "And painting, pretty much anything to do with art." I've never been the one to share all my hopes and dreams with people as they usually laugh at them, but Santana is different._

_"Cool, you any good?" She asks with genuine interest. I go on to show her some pictures that I have on my phone from my camera. "You're like really, really awesome at that." _

_"I'm not that good, but thank you." I then realize what the time is, "Sorry, I have to go. Family dinner." I quickly collect my stuff and stand up. "Bye, Santana."_

_"Just one last thing before you go," Santana says, "Have you ever done one of those nude drawings?"_

* * *

Santana's POV

I lost track of how long we've been moving, but by the time we enter the camp I'm seriously considering chopping my leg off because it has to be less painful than this. Sam has been acting as my crutch for hours and I feel bad because he's probably twice as tired as he would've been had he not had to have me leaning heavily on him for hours.

The soldiers lead us in to a deep crater-like thing in the middle of the camp. The walls are about twenty feet high or a bit less, we have to be lead through a series of tunnels to get access. Guards stand at ground level with AK-47s at the ready. Once the four of us are safely inside the steel door is locked behind us, the only entrance or exit. There is no way to escape this place.

"Welcome, to our little slice of horror and eminent death." I shakily turn around to be faced with three other prisoners, two American and one British.

"Cassandra July." A short, fit looking blonde stands up. "This is Sebastian Smyth and Clark Timmer." She first motions to a weasel faced American and then to a lanky Brit.

"Santana Lopez." I shake her hand. "This is Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Elliot Gilbert and Dave Karofsky." We all take a seat an the ground after the rest of the hand-shaking is over.

...

I wake shortly after midnight, or what I'm guessing to be midnight. Looking around I see everyone but July deeply asleep. She is sitting a few feet away, looking up at the sky.

"I have no idea how these guys can sleep." July says. I stay silent, not knowing how to respond to that. "Tell me about yourself, Lopez." I internally shrug.

"I come from Lima, Ohio but I moved to New York after High school with two friends and my girlfriend."

"What are they like?" I shoot a questioning look at July, wondering why she wants to know. "Sorry, it's just that, I don't have any family left. And sometimes it's nice to be reminded of what we fight for over here." I pause for a second before going along with it.

"First there's Rachel, for as long as I have known her she has always wanted to be a Broadway star. I used to hate her for it, she is probably the most annoying person that you'd ever have the misfortune of meeting. She goes to NYADA and never spares a chance to rub it in peoples faces. She recently got the lead in a revival of 'Funny Girl', and it's literally all she talks about now. She has a boyfriend called Finn, but he still lives in Lima, he runs a high school Glee club and owns an abundance of cardigans." July laughs, before encouraging me to continue.

"Then there's Kurt. He also goes to NYADA and he has an intern-ship with . He has a fiancé, Blaine, got a scholarship to NYU and because of that has to live on campus. They're like the most adorable couple that you'll ever see, also the most fashion forward and most likely to ruin the earth's atmosphere with the amount of hairspray and gel they use."

"Last, there's Quinn, my girlfriend. We first met in freshman year, and then we started on- off dating until junior year, when we finally came out to everyone and made our relation ship official. Quinn's parents kicked her out after they found out, I guess you can say that we've lived together ever since." I pause.

"Do you love her?" July looks at me with genuine curiosity.

"More than anything." I've never had to think about that answer, it's been true since I was 16.

* * *

_Quinn and I are out in the middle of the lake on a boat. Summer break between sophomore and junior year has just started and I've taken Quinn down to my families holiday house._

_"The sky is so beautiful out here." Quinn says, as we are lie on the top deck of the boat side by side._

_"It's not the only thing." I reply. Quinn turn her head to find me staring at her._

_"You are so cheesy." Quinn laughs. _

_"Come on, you love it." I grin at her, Quinn just shakes her head at me._

_"Actually, I don't." I'm pretty sure she's only joking, _right?

_"Well, that's just too bad, because I love you." Quinn gapes at me. Did I just say that? Crap, what if she doesn't say it back? "Um... you... I... Errr"__  
_

_My rambling is cut off as Quinn leans in and kisses me, I slip my tongue into her mouth and hear her moan softly in response. _

_"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that, Santana. I love you, too" Quinn says when we finally break apart, I can only grin at her in answer."_

_"Come on. We'll miss lunch, and I personally don't want to face your mum if we do." Quinn smiles as she helps me to my feet. __"So, how much do you love me?" She asks with a smirk, starting up the boat._

_"More than anything."_

* * *

**Chapter 3! Thank you for reading, if you have any problems with this story or suggestions please leave a review or PM me, tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapters, e.g. flashback about a certain thing, more Quinn...etc... Thanks again!****  
**


	4. Snap

**So, first. I should say that if you are a realist you might not like this chapter. There is kinda a lot of bullshit things in it. Anything that happens in this chapter is purely fiction, no truth whatsoever. I'm also 100% sure that none of this would even be possible. But this is called fiction for a reason and bullshit is easier to write and more interesting to read that the truth sometimes. So yeah, just a forewarning. But other than that I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer****: Did you guys see the last episode? It sucked cocks. Plural. I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and spit out a better script. If I owned Glee everyone would get fired.**

* * *

Quinn's POV

* * *

_Santana has been at boot camp for around six weeks, but the last time I talked to her she had no idea when she was coming home. I sigh loudly as I cook breakfast for Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and myself. Six weeks really isn't that long, when you think about the big picture. But right now it may as well have been a century. Just as I put the bread in the toaster there is a loud knock on the door. _

_"What the hell?" I mutter, who would be knocking at 7:00 am? I swear if it's a sales person I will shove their stupid leaflets up their ass. The knocking continues. Jeeze, someone's persistent this morning._

_When I open the door I am met by the sight of Santana Lopez. She's wearing an olive green t-shirt with the word 'ARMY' printed on it, with cargo pants and heavy boots, and a duffel bag slung casually over her shoulder, her attire is finished off with a lop-sided grin covering her face. I let out a very unattractive squeal as I throw my arms around her neck and pull her into me, causing her to drop the duffle._

_"Surprise." Santana whispers against my neck. I can't hold back the giggle that follows, Santana chuckles lightly in response._

_"Hey, Quinn, did I hear some one knock on the- OH MY GOD! SANTANA!" Rachel screams from the doorway to the kitchen. I barely release Santana in time for Rachel to football tackle her. Santana laughs loudly as she struggles to keep her balance.  
_

_"Hey, I thought you went back to the shire?" She says after Rachel lets go of her. Who playfully whacks her shoulder._

_"What the hell is with all the screaming? Blaine and I are trying to sleep." Kurt slowly and sleepily walks towards us, rubbing his eyes while looking at the ground._

_"It's good to see you too." Santana says sarcastically. Kurt's head snaps up and he stares at the unexpected __returnee. He then pulls her into a hug, grinning like a crazy person. When they break apart Kurt glares at Santana._

_"I'm still mad for being woken up so early." With that Kurt waddles back to bed to his sleeping boyfriend._

_"I'll, uh, leave you guys alone. I'm sure you have some 'catching up' to do." Rachel says as she walks back to her bedroom, air quotes around catching up._

_"Come on, I made breakfast." Santana and I walk back into the kitchen, hand in hand. Only to find a completely black piece of toast in the toaster, whoops. "I guess I'll just start again." I say, going a bit red. I take the scorched food out of the toaster and put it one the counter._

_"No, you won't." Santana says before I can start to replace the bread. "Like Rachel said, we have some 'catching up' to do." The trademark smirk is quickly whipped off Santana's face as I crash our lips together._

* * *

I roll over in bed, reaching my arm across the mattress. When my hand only feels sheets I am confused for a moment. But before I can have another break down Kurt walks into the room quietly.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be awake yet." He says, "Come and get breakfast, before Rachel and Puck start doing it on the counter." I let myself chuckle slightly at his attempt to lighten the mood, referring to Rachel and Puck's on/off 'friends with benefits' thing that they had in high school. I get dressed after Kurt leaves the room and walk slowly into the kitchen.

"I am _not_ eating that vegan shit!" Puck shouts as I take a seat at the counter.

"Come on, it's really not that bad." Blaine says, picking up a piece of vegan bacon, he looks it over for a second before taking a huge bite. He makes an attempt to hold in his gag, but fails miserably. "Sorry, Rach. Puck's right, that tastes like cardboard soaked in cow pat." Puck stands from his stool and does a weird victory fist pump.

"First of all, vegan food is good for you, second, it just has an acquired taste."

"Yeah, acquired to people with their heads shoved so far up their asses that they'd need a glass stomach to see anything-" Puck is then cut off by a fuming Rachel.

"Hey!" Screeches Rachel, who then hits him over the head with the spatula she's holding. I exchange a look with Kurt and we both grin. "There is nothing wrong with vegan-ism, and I really think that you should be more grateful to the people that are letting you stay here, free of rent."

"Fine," Puck finally says with an unhappy grunt, "I'll eat the 'bacon'." Puck uses air quotes around the word bacon. He picks up a piece of the meat substitute and grabs a bottle of BBQ sauce, smothering the food, "Mmmmmm... Why didn't I start eating this years ago?" Puck says, rubbing his stomach mockingly.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Rachel mutters, but cracks an egg into the frying pan anyway. I smile. This almost feels normal. Almost.

* * *

Santana's POV

Sunrise. A new day. I used to think of the sunrise as a thing of beauty. Now it brings with it the start of a new day full of torture. Funny what several weeks can do in a certain environment. As I lean back on the rock my knee gives a throb of pain, I was given antibiotics so "You won't die before we need you to" as our lovely host put it. Everyone has lost a significant amount of weight in the time we've been held captive. One meal a day will do that to you.

"Up and at'em, you've got work to do." The thickly accented English of who we've come to know simply as the General booms. Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about the other fun part of this was.

Everyone gets into line, extremely painfully mind you, and marches out into the main camp. I do an awkward hop/hobble with my hands on Sam's shoulders in front of me. We begin the same thing we have done for the whole time we've been here. Moving rocks and digging up dirt to expand the rebel camp. If we don't do what we're told we get several punches to the gut or any other place that the rebels are feeling needs a beating. Which Dave leant the hard way.

We each go to our assigned areas and get to work. I'm in a group with Dave, Sebastian and Cassandra. Dave and Cassandra alternate helping me walk around, as much as I hate having to be helped with everything I know that it's pretty much impossible to walk on my own, though you can't say that it's because of lack of trying, trust me. Luckily neither Dave or Cassandra say anything, or seem to mind. Whereas Sebastian sneers at me every time I even show an once of pain. I would love to wipe that arrogant smirk off of his meerkat face.

"You know, Lopez, I've been thinking-" Sebastian starts.

"You? Thinking? Wow, must have been a long and lonely journey." I cut him off with a smirk of my own. He glares daggers at me as we turn to face each other.

"It's kind of sad seeing you attempt to fit your entire vocabulary into one sentence." He shoots back.

"I'd like to see from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"Keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent."

"I'd slap you, but I don't want to make your face look any better."

"Oh, this is coming from the girl who fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down?"

"Apparently the image of you in the mirror is burnt into your skull, and holy crap you are right!" I quickly retort.

"I've been called worse by better."

"Does everyone visualize duct tape over your mouth this early in the conversation?"

"Hey, your village called and they want you back by 6."

"Oh, was I meant to be offended, the only thing that was offending me was your face."

"I would call you a retard but that would be insulting to retards."

"If I throw a stick will you leave?"

"Is your ass jealous of all the shit that's coming out of your mouth?"

"Sorry, what was that? I've been trying to imagine you with a personality."

Sebastian suddenly snaps, throwing a punch directly into my jaw. I stubble back, the only thing keeping me on my feet is the large pile of dirt that I use to steady my self. I lunge at him, tackling him to the ground, everyone's attention is quickly brought to us as my fist connects with his nose. Blood flows down his chin, he brings his knee up, effectively hitting mine and causing jolts of pain through my leg, this makes enough time for him to flip me onto my back. I punch him in the face again, sending him to the ground beside me. As I try to sit up rebel soldiers grab my shoulders and hoist me to my feet, they do the same to Sebastian. The general comes to stand in front of us, back straight as a rod. He seems to look us both over, head to toe. He then pulls a hand gun out of it's holster. My eyes widen, and I can feel Sebastian stiffen next to me.

"I can't have my prisoners fighting amongst themselves, so I have to eliminate the problem." He says calmly, I gulp audibly. "But never call me unfair, so I'm letting you choose." He looks between the two of us, and waves his gun in our faces. "Who's it going to be?"

I seek out Tina and Sam in the crowd that has formed around us. They are standing side by side, their eyes reflecting the fear that I'm feeling.

"So?" The general asks, a little too eager with the idea of shooting someone.

But before anyone can answer we are interrupted by a loud explosion. Looking around, everyone has the same dazed, confused look on their face. Then the sound of helicopters brings all eyes to the on coming brigade of air crafts. The general is shouting at his soldiers, who look like their left leg was just cut off. More explosions follow, and men slide down ropes from the choppers. They start shooting, as do the rebels. Tina Sam and the others have taken cover behind the pile of dirt.

I am about to make a run for them when the general turns to face me again. He points his gun at the bridge of my nose, he has a crazed look of sadism in his eyes. There's shouting from behind us, no doubt the new arrivals have already started to over powered the rebels. A bullet shoots so close to my shoulder that I can feel it, and I am momentarily distracted. I turn to try and see if the newbies are trying to shoot me when the general grunts loudly. Looking back to him I see two large blood patches on his stomach. He's been shot, he falls to his knees as blood spews out of his mouth. I glance back at Sam and Tina, to find them staring right back. As I go to make my way to them I hear a gun load behind me.

_Bang!_

I stop dead in my tracks. I see Sam shout something, _is he talking to me?_ But I can't hear what he's saying, all sounds fade out until I am only vaguely aware of dull popping sounds.

I bring a hand up to my chest, and feel something wet. Looking down, I see my hand coated in blood. _My blood_. The idea seems foreign. The idea that so much blood that should be inside of my body is now dripping down my arm and onto the desert floor. I drop to my knees, my left one aching in protest. But I can't seem to have the strength to hold my self up any longer. My fingers catch on the breast pocket of my jacket. I feel a piece of paper inside it. I slowly pull my hand out of the pocket, revealing a picture Quinn.

_Quinn. Quinn Fabray. _The face is familiar, so is the name. But it feels like a lifetime since I've seen her in person. The picture isn't the same any more, I notice. It has a red tinge, and it has a small hole near the bottom. It reminds me where I am. I look to the last place that I last saw Sam and Tina. And sure enough they are still there. Sam is standing up, looking around, searching for something. He then starts to run towards me. He doesn't make it far.

Another explosion goes off, Sam is thrown side ways. He doesn't move. I want to cry out, I want to scream, I want to get to his prone body. But my throat is dry, and my legs don't seem to be working. I fall the rest of the way to the ground, the best I can do for Sam is reach my hand towards him in a pathetic attempt to get to him.

Black spots cloud my vision, I desperately try to keep the darkness at bay, I need to get to Sam. _I need to_.

I clench my fist around the photograph as hard as I can, as if will magically get me out of this situation.

* * *

Snap_._

_"What are you doing?" Quinn laughs, as I point the camera at her again. _

Snap.

_"Stop, Santana. I'm wearing pyjamas." She looks up at me from the stove where she is cooking pancakes. She pouts dramatically, flipping a pancake professional- like._

Snap.

_"Santana!" She yells this time, "I look horrible, turn it off." She whines._

Snap.

_"You never look horrible. You look sexy." I assure her with a chuckle. "With the frizzy hair and red eyes." I joke, she throws a cereal box at me in return. But I can see that she's holding in a smile._

Snap.

_She shakes her head at me mock disapprovingly. I can only grin cheesily back. I watch her with pure adoration and love. _How the hell did I manage to get so lucky?

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Quinn asks, subconsciously tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear._

_"Just 'cause I love you." I reply. "And because I'm wondering how I managed to get someone as amazing as you to love me." She steps around the counter and laces her fingers together behind my neck, staying an arms length away._

_"You are so cheesy." She giggles._

_"Only for you. But don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my cred'." She tips her head back and lets out the most genuine laugh you'll ever hear._

Snap.

_She takes the camera out of my hands and sets it down on the counter gently. Pressing our bodies together she cups my cheek in her hand and leans in to kiss me. I quickly loose track of time as I slide my hands up to her waist and get lost in the feeling of her lips pressed into mine. She slips her tongue into my mouth and we battle for dominance. I smile against her lips and pull her body closer into me. I slowly slide my hands down and loop my fingers around the waistband of her pants, slowly pulling her towards the bedroom, I never break away from her for an inch. The pancakes long forgotten we slip into our room and silently close the door, not wanting to wake our room mates._

* * *

My limbs are numb. My vision is black. My hearing is clouded. A single tear slides down my cheek as I finally let go.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! And, yes. Santana is still alive... For now...**

**So I was going to keep going on this chapter but I figured that it would be better if I stopped here. And yes, I know that everything in this chapter is really kinda random and stupid. But it's fiction! So I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


End file.
